


Surrogate Father

by StBridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Charlie gets sick, and Danny can't get away, Steve steps in. But, it's harder than he thought.





	Surrogate Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF
> 
> Can be read as established, preslash, gen, whatever.

“Steve, I need you to pick up Charlie,” Danny’s voice said through Steve’s phone.

Steve’s protective instincts immediately went into overdrive. “What’s wrong? Is he hurt? Did he get into a fight? What happened?”

“Calm down, SuperSEAL,” Danny said. “He’s just not feeling well. Probably the cold that’s going around. I’m stuck in this deposition and can’t get away, and Rachel’s out of town. You just need to pick him up, take him to my house, and tuck him into bed.”

Steve relaxed. He could do that. I mean, how hard could it be, right? “Will do,” he told Danny. “Text me when you’re done to let me know when you’ll be home.”

Steve could hear Danny’s sigh of relief over the phone. “Thanks, Steve. You’re a lifesaver. I owe you one.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Steve said before he hung up.

A few minutes later, Steve walked into the nurse’s office at Charlie’s school. Charlie was bundled up in a blanket on one of the cots. Even from this distance, Steve could tell the boy was flushed. He crossed the room and knelt by Charlie. “Hey, buddy, let’s get you home and in bed, okay?”

Charlie looked up at Steve with fever-glazed eyes. “Where’s Danno?”

“Danno’s busy. He sent me to get you.”

Charlie immediately burst into tears. “I want Danno!” he wailed.

Okay, this was not going as well as Steve had hoped. “Danno will come as soon as he can, Charlie. Right now, you’re going to have to make do with me.”

“Don’t wanna! Want Danno!” Charlie insisted, tearfully.

Steve was at a loss. Crying kids was way out of his comfort zone, even after seven years of exposure to Danny’s kids and now Sara. “Come with me, and I’ll buy you popsicles.”

“Don’t want popsicles!”

So much for that. Steve racked his brain for something he could offer a sick kid. “I’ll get you the biggest shaved ice at Kamekona’s,” he said.

Charlie’s tears subsided into sniffles. “Okay.”

“Great,” Steve said, relieved. “Let’s go.”

He bundled the boy into the truck and headed for Kamekona’s. Steve could tell Charlie was not feeling well by the way he huddled on the passenger side, curled into himself. Any other time, the boy would be bouncing with excitement to be riding in Uncle Steve’s truck. Steve got the treat and handed it to Charlie. The boy just held it.

“Aren’t you going to eat that?” Steve asked.

“Don’t feel like it,” Charlie said.

“Tell you what—let’s put it in a cup and put it in the freezer when we get home. Then, you can have it when you feel like it.”

“Okay,” Charlie agreed. One more crisis averted.

They got to Danny’s house, and Steve got out. Charlie didn’t move. Steve took pity on him and scooped the boy into his arms, carrying him into the house. The SEAL set Charlie on his bed. “I’m going to put the shaved ice in the freezer. You put on your pajamas and get into bed, okay?” The boy nodded, and Steve left for the kitchen.

He was back not five minutes later to find Charlie sitting on the bed, crying. Steve panicked. “What’s wrong? Do you feel worse?”

“I can’t find my Captain America pajamas!” Charlie said.

“They’re probably in the wash,” Steve said. “Why don’t you put on another pair?”

“Don’t wanna!” Charlie sobbed. “Want my Captain America ones!”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Steve checked the laundry, rechecked Charlie’s room, checked Danny’s room, checked the bathroom, checked the living room, and every other room except Grace’s (there was no way he was going in there—Grace would throw a fit if she found out). No pajamas. He returned to Charlie’s room. “I can’t find them,” he told Charlie.

“You hafta!” Charlie insisted.

Steve didn’t know what to do, so he texted Danny.

_What, Steven? I’m busy._

_I can’t find Charlie’s Captain America pajamas,_ Steve typed.

 _They’re at Rachel’s,_ Danny typed back. _He’ll have to wear another pair_.

 _He won’t,_ Steve said.

_Well, unless you want to break into Rachel’s, he’ll have to._

Steve actually considered it for a minute, until another text came in from Danny. _No, Steven, I was joking. You will _not_ break into my ex’s house._

Danny knew him too well.

 _So, what do I do_.

There was a pause. _Try the Iron Man ones._

 _Okay_. It was worth a shot. After all, Charlie could hardly get more upset. Steve went back to the boy.

“Danno says your Captain America pajamas are at Rachel’s. How about your Iron Man ones?”

“But I want Captain America because of you, Uncle Steve!”

“Why’s that, buddy?”

“Because Danno says you’re Captain America!”

Danny would. Steve was flattered, but it didn’t help the situation. “That may be, but I’ll tell you a secret—I actually like Iron Man better.”

“Really?” Charlie said.

“Really,” Steve said, solemnly. “Now, let’s get you into bed.”

Steve tucked Charlie into bed and kissed him on the forehead. It seemed really hot to Steve. That couldn’t be good. Hopefully, Danny had something. Steve checked the medicine cabinet, but couldn’t find any children’s aspirin or anything similar. So, he texted Danny again.

_Now what?_

_I can’t find the children’s aspirin._

_Did you look in the medicine cabinet?_ Danny sent back.

 _Yes, Danny, I did._ Steve hoped his exasperation showed through the text. _It wasn’t there_.

_Damn. I must have used it all last time he was sick. I’ll pick some up on my way home._

_What do I do in the meantime? He’s really hot._

_Wipe him down with a cool cloth. That should help until I can get there._

_Okay_.

Once again, Steve followed Danny’s advice. Charlie had slipped into a restless sleep, and Steve was careful not to wake him as he carefully wiped the boy down. Charlie didn’t feel much cooler to Steve, but hopefully it did some good. Steve left Charlie to his nap and went into the living room.

Steve had just finished checking in with the rest of the team when he heard Charlie calling him. “Uncle Steve?”

Steve went down the hall to Charlie’s room. “What, buddy?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Do you want the rest of your shaved ice?”

Charlie shook his head. “I want Danno’s chicken soup.”

Steve got a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Danno’s not here to make you chicken soup, Charlie.” Charlie looked like he was about to cry again, and Steve quickly covered. “I’ll make sure he makes some when he gets home, okay?”

“Okay,” Charlie agreed.

Steve went to text Danny, again. The blond wouldn’t be happy, but Steve felt it couldn’t be avoided.

_What now, Steven? It better be life or death, or so help me God I’m going to murder you._

_Charlie wants chicken soup_.

_Of course he does. I always make him chicken soup when he’s sick. I’ll get the ingredients on my way home._

_Okay. Just wanted to make sure._

_That had better be it, Steven._

_Yeah, that’s it,_ Steve assured him.

_Good. Don’t bother me again._

Steve returned to Charlie who was sitting up in bed. “Uncle Steve, will you read me a story?”

“Sure, buddy. What story do you want?”

“Danno’s reading me The Hobbit,” Charlie said.

“My favorite.” Steve found the book and settled in next to Charlie, opening it to the page Danny had marked. Just as he was about to start reading, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Danny.

 _I’m on my way home,_ he read.

 _No rush,_ he texted back. _We’re reading The Hobbit._

Steve had just finished a chapter, and Charlie was dozing against his shoulder when he heard a key in the lock. Danny was home. Thank goodness.

Steve went to meet his partner. Danny was laden down with grocery bags, so Steve took a couple and took them to the kitchen. “How’s Charlie?” Danny asked as they unpacked.

“Good. Sleeping,” Steve replied.

“Did he give you any trouble?”

“Not too much,” Steve said. “I’m glad you’re home, though. Looking after a sick kid is harder than a thought.”

“Better get used to it,” Danny said. “Both Charlie and Grace think of you as a surrogate father.”

Steve felt a warm feeling spreading over him. “For them, I could get used to anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm obsessed with the Hobbit. You'll notice it referenced in many of my fics. It's my absolute favorite book, so I use it whenever I can.


End file.
